


SG's Desert Crossing

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: This story is an SG version of 'Desert Crossing', an  Enterprise episode. You don't need to know Enterprise to read this story. I took a leaf out of the SG1 writers book and  am 'homaging' because it is easy.  Remember that it's canon that just about everyone speaks English  *blows raspberry*  In the spirit of fun.





	SG's Desert Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Thank you to my betas Lyn and Anne. All remaining mistakes are mine!  
  
Possible warning for language  


* * *

Daniel was happy. Jack and Sam kept giving him sideways glances, a slight look of wonder on their faces. Teal'c wasn't looking, or didn't appear to be, but he had a satisfied air about him that was obvious to those who knew him. If you had to describe Daniel's behavior, it was like taking a deprived child and have him wake up on Christmas morning surrounded by presents, his whole body seemingly full of springs bouncing up and down as his eyes scanned the beautifully wrapped presents. Can I open them? Can I? Can I? No way you could say no to that without feeling like a heel. No way. 

So Jack said yes. The General would understand. Jack would simply hold his hands outstretched, shrug and say 'Daniel really wanted to stay'. Yep, the General would understand. They were all so damn glad to have him back; he was getting away with anything, he had the keys to the city and they were gold. 

So Sam and Teal'c packed up, said their farewells and climbed aboard the camels. It would take two days to get back to the Stargate. But their generous host appeared to have no problem sparing the men to escort the pair back to the gate and return with the camels, then do the same again when it was time for Jack and Daniel to return. 

Jack turned to Daniel. "Well, Daniel, go for it. I'll be under a palm somewhere having a snooze".

Daniel grinned. "Thanks, Jack, this means a lot to me".

'No kidding,' thought Jack, 'why the hell else would we be doing it?'

Jack gave Daniel a dismissive wave of his hands and Daniel, still grinning, went in the direction of the most solid structure in the settlement. Apparently there was a room there where the walls were covered with the history of these people. They were very like the people of Abydos, friendly, generous, and likeable. The planet was very like Abydos but without the large pyramid. The desert seemed to go on forever. However the sun appeared hotter, the dry heat sapping energy quickly. 

When the SGC had first dialed up the gate, the planet did not appear to be inhabited. However, lying at the base of the Stargate was a large slab of rock. The recordings taken by the MALP that had been subsequently sent through, showed the rock to be a cover stone, obviously placed over the Stargate to prevent it being used. It was now broken and useless, but it was hard to tell when this had happened. It could have even been the force of the dial-up by the SGC that had been too much for the ancient cover. In any case, intelligent life had obviously once been there, and SG-1 was sent on a routine mission to check it out. 

It was luck really that had allowed them to discover the inhabitants. Initial searching had proven fruitless and the team was dismantling their temporary shelter, which had provided them with protection against the sun, before returning to return to Earth when men riding camels appeared over the sand dunes. Daniel muttered "camels!" and swung his eyes between the sight of the men and their camels and Jack. Waiting for the go ahead to approach and say hello was almost too much for Daniel, and once he finally got the go ahead he was like a bullet that had been released and the rest of the team had to rush to keep up and provide cautious cover. The caution was not needed in the end. Within minutes, they were all sitting on the sand swapping information. Apparently, men made the trip every year to check the Stargate and the cover stone; it was purely coincidence that they had met SG-1. The people were so relaxed, open and friendly that even Jack and Teal'c appeared to drop their guard. The men invited SG-1 to their settlement to meet their people, and this extended mission was approved by General Hammond. The team set up a communications beacon by the Stargate that they hoped would enable them to keep in touch with the SGC.

That was three days ago. It took two days to reach the settlement, during which time Jack took great pleasure in inflicting the others with his full repertoire of camel jokes and insults. It began when he first approached his camel and said, "You expect me to ride... this?" and didn't end until they had reached the settlement. One day at the settlement was enough to establish that there was nothing there that could help the SGC in their fight against the Goa'uld. The people's story was simple. They had been resettled on the planet by the Goa'uld. However, the scarce resources of the planet, presumably Naquadah, been quickly depleted. The Goa'uld eventually departed. The inhabitants placed a cover over the Stargate to prevent them returning, and then settled well away from the Stargate near a rare supply of water. The people had to work hard to survive but appeared to be managing. Amazingly they were all armed; apparently there were some carnivorous native life forms, and the threat of the Goa'uld, although a distant memory, had made carrying weapons a way of life.

The leader, a man called Zabrall was charming and had hospitality down to an art form. He treated the team as honored guests, constantly prying them with food and refreshments. He was most distressed when Jack announced that they were going to return home the following morning. That was when Zabrall, noting Daniel's interest in their culture, told him about the writings on a wall in the settlement's only solid building. Apparently, they told of people's history on the planet. Daniel's excitement, and Zabrall's offer of hospitality, swayed Jack. The fact that these people were so likeable, and the recent loss of Abydos also helped, and Jack eventually agreed that Sam and Teal'c were to return as arranged, while he and Daniel would stay another two days. They were out of range of the communication beacon, but Sam and Teal'c would be able to convey the change of plans to the General when they were in range. Barring an emergency, however, it was unlikely that Hammond would countermand Jack's orders. 

It was still early when Sam and Teal'c departed, trying to cover as much distance as possible in the relative cool of the morning. By mid morning Daniel had his equipment set up in the room Zabrall had told him about, and had begun his painstaking examination of the writings. Jack was wandering around the settlement when one of Zabrall's men caught up to him and asked him to join Zabrall for the midday meal. Jack was surprised to find Daniel already there; Zabrall must indeed have great charms to pull Daniel away from the writings on the wall.

"Ah, Colonel O'Neill, we were just breaking bread, thank you for joining us."

Jack looked at the vast quantity of food on the low table "It looks more like a feast to me."

"It is the least we can do; it is not often that we have such good company."

"Thank you." Jack sat down cross-legged next to Daniel. "I see you're at home." Daniel had already started eating with gusto. "Try this, Jack, it's really good."

"Thanks," said Jack, helping himself to a few spoonfuls.

A server appeared with another steaming bowl.

"This looks good, what is it?" Jack helped himself.

"Ah, it is a delicacy. In honor of our guests. Blood soup."

"Oh. Umm, what are the bits in it?"

"It is the essence of the male. Don't be shy, there is plenty. Doctor Jackson, you will try it too?"

"It's Daniel, and sure, after you, Jack."

Jack glared at him as he passed the bowl. 

"That is a great tapestry," he said looking at a wall hanging as he reached for the water. He coughed as he realized that the water was in fact wine.

"Yes, some of our people are quite talented." Zabrall started to get up. "It is yours, I shall get it down."

"No, no. That's not necessary. I wouldn't know where to put it anyway."

"If you are sure. Maybe something smaller." Zabrall looked around. "How about this?" he passed over a small sculpture in the shape of some sort of animal. "Please, consider it a gift." 

"Thank you. That's very generous," said Jack, looking somewhat overwhelmed.

The silence was broken by the sound of a horn, "Ah, the Kascana match is about to begin. I'm hoping you will honor us by participating."

"Now?" Daniel didn't look very enthusiastic, "We've only just eaten."

"You will be pleased you have. It is a game requiring a great deal of strength."

Jack grinned, noting Daniel's reluctance, "Come on, Daniel, sounds like fun."

Kascana was a ball game with two opposing teams, each trying to shoot the ball into the opposing side's goal, which consisted of a hoop above the ground. The ball was propelled by way of a curved implement, which was a cross between a bat and a scoop. The players caught the ball with it and in the same motion propelled the ball to another player, or shot for goal. It was an action packed game; the teams were skilled and competitive, but good-natured, with Zabrall himself taking part. The teams could be identified into the ones with and the ones without shirts. Jack watched the game with enjoyment, yelling encouragement at the men. 

In a break, Zabrall came over. "Do you think you're ready?" he asked looking at Daniel.

Daniel stood there open-mouthed. 

Jack looked at Zabrall. "Well, I can't promise you that we will be any good..." He looked at Daniel. "Come on, Daniel, I think you owe me. After all, you expect me to have some fun on our extra days here, right?"

"This is the perfect game for men like you," responded Zabrall with an encouraging smile.

Daniel hesitated, he hadn't seen Jack this relaxed in a while. If this is what he wanted in return for the extra days here, so be it. 

He nodded.

Jack and Daniel took off their jackets, t-shirts, hats and sunglasses and joined the game. It was rougher than it looked. In no time both men were covered in sweat, sand sticking to them as they continually collided with other players in their quest for the ball. Jack gave it his all, easily matching the younger players with his enthusiasm. Daniel was a naturally fast runner and was fit, thanks to the SGC gym, but he wasn't used to team sports and there was a slightly clumsy quality to him, a quality the opposing side quickly took advantage of. Jack came up to Daniel the third time he had been flipped onto his back, this time performing an almost acrobatic somersault in the air before crashing into the hard-packed sand with a grunt. "You all right?" asked Jack, holding out his hand to Daniel. Daniel nodded that he was okay, as he spit out some sand.

Zabrall scored again just as the horn sounded, then came over. The game was finished. "You did well, it is a good game?"

"Yep, great game," responded Jack. 

They picked up their stuff and followed Zabrall inside, eager for some shade and water. However just as they were approaching the building, there was a screaming sound in the air and a lightning- like streak shot overhead. An explosion followed about fifty meters past the building. 

"What the hell was that?" Jack demanded.

"Let's get inside." Zabrall guided them inside the building. The men put down their gear as they struggled back into their t-shirts.

"Well?" asked Jack as another shriek was heard outside. 

"Let me explain the real reason I brought you here."

"Real reason? Give," Jack said, in a hard, angry voice.

"When you hear what I have to say, I am certain you will want to help us." Zabrall reached into an alcove and turned, holding out a brown garment. "This is an erot; we were forced to wear this when we were out in public."

"Public? Where, who?" Daniel looked confused.

"There is another race of people on this planet, the Terrothans. They are native to this place, as far as we can tell anyway. They found us; just before the Goa'uld left, in fact I think that is part of the reason why the Goa'uld left. We went to the Terrothan cities and settled there. But we were treated as servants, not much better than the Goa'uld had treated us really. The Terrothans controlled the land, the resources, everything. There came a point where we rebelled. For ten years we have been fighting them; we are losing." Zabrall paused. "They call us terrorists, but the truth is they have been terrorizing us for centuries."

Jack looked grim. "You said you brought us here for a reason. I'm guessing it wasn't to hear a history lesson." 

"The Terrothans have fifty times more soldiers than we do; we won't last much longer, " Zabrall took a deep breath, "without your help."

"I don't really see what we can do for you, " Jack responded.

Zabrall laughed. "You are too humble. You came through the Stargate; you know how to use technology. You have fought the Goa'uld. You must have an arsenal of powerful weapons - but above all, we need your wisdom. Our current strategy," he screwed up his face, "isn't working." He bowed slightly. "I would be honored to fight alongside you."

Thundering sounds could be heard overhead.

"What was that?" asked Daniel.

"Terrothan remote cruisers; they usually wait till dark, but they are a bit early today". He nodded at the man waiting by him. "Start countermeasures."

"This won't last more than a few hours; we will continue this discussion later."

"Actually, I think we will be heading back to the gate later." Jack responded.

"I must go." Zabrall pulled up a rug to reveal a hidden trap door. "You will be safe here."

"I think we may have had enough of your hospitality." Jack glanced at Daniel, who was uncharacteristically quiet.

"I think you need to keep in mind that I am easily offended," Zabrall countered. He indicated the trap door. "Please, I wouldn't be a very good host if I allowed you to be killed."

They reluctantly allowed themselves to be led to the trapdoor, carrying their gear. They took the lantern Zabrall offered them then lowered themselves down into a small room. 

Jack sat down on a bench and rubbed his hand through his hair. Sand showered the floor. "This is great."

Daniel sat down on the opposite bench, grunting and holding his side as he did so.

"What?" Jack said, looking at him.

"Tough game."

Jack sighed wistfully. "Yep, sure was."

Daniel rubbed his side. "I think I bruised half a dozen ribs."

"I bet. You took a couple of big hits."

There was a rumble outside and some sand shook loose from the ceiling.

"So, any ideas how we are going to get out of here?" Daniel asked.

Jack sighed again, this time wearily. 

"You're not thinking of helping these people?" Daniel said raising his eyebrows.

"They're damn likeable and you know it, Daniel. But I don't think the SGC will buy it. Anyway we don't know what it would involve or what the Terro-people's technology is like."

"I like them too, Jack. But there is the wider issue".

"Wider issue?"

"Well, yes." Daniel brushed sand off his head. "You want your anthropologist's advice?"

"What is it?"

"Walk away."

"Walk away? Are you sure the right Daniel Jackson descended?"

"Jack, we've had this conversation before. We can't get involved in a war we know nothing about. If you want, get more information. But it may be hard to get that information, and even if we do, can we trust it? And even if we have information we think we can trust, we aren't going to be allowed to help, not unless we can prove it will benefit Earth. And lets face it, if there is a side that has the technology to help Earth, it isn't Zabrall and his followers, it's likely to be the other side".

Jack stared at Daniel, then nodded.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, think of it this way. They lured us here under false pretences. They offered us hospitality and now they want us to fight a war?"

"Just one problem," Jack countered. "Zabrall. I get the feeling he isn't going to take no for an answer."

The thundering overhead suddenly got louder, and dirt and masonry from above came crashing down, right on top of Jack. He covered his head as he was knocked off the bench and went down. Devastation and fire suddenly surrounded them.

Daniel jumped to his feet. "Jack. Are you all right?"

Jack appeared dazed. He stood up coughing. "Yep... dust."

Daniel helped him brush off dirt and bits of earth, after making sure that Jack's clothing wasn't on fire. They were both coughing as smoke began to overcome them. 

Daniel looked up. There was little left of the ceiling. "Jack, we need to get out of here." Jack didn't reply. Daniel guided him to the ladder, encouraging him to climb. "Come on, Jack. We aren't safe here now."

They climbed up the short ladder, still coughing. It was hard to see. It was dark and the outside held no resemblance to the settlement that they had been in earlier. The cloth dwellings were on fire, and there was smoke, everywhere. The screeching and thunder could still be heard overhead as loud as ever, interrupted by explosions. 

Jack shook his head, as if to clear it. "I think we had better take our chances in the desert."

"What about Zabrall?"

"I'm taking your advice Dr. Jackson. I think we should walk away."

A shriek drowned them out and the ground exploded a few feet away, knocking Daniel off his feet and sending him crashing into Jack.

"I've changed my mind," Daniel yelled.

"What?"

"I think we should run."

* * *

It was hot. The short night allowed them to get away from the settlement under cover. Jack appeared to have recovered, and quickly took the lead. The harsh sun was now beating down on them as they trudged through the sand. Daniel had managed to grab a water container as they fled the devastation, and they took turns sipping water. Walking was hard on their legs, they had to dig their feet in to get purchase to get up the dunes then dig in their heels to stop a fall on the other side. They were sweating freely, their T- shirts showing wet patches under the arms and on their backs. 

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Daniel panted out.

"The Stargate was east of the camp; we're going east."

"Aren't we supposed to travel at night? Can't we rest till then?"

Jack looked at Daniel. "There is no shelter, Daniel. In fact, none till we reach that outcrop where we camped on the way to the settlement."

"That was half-way right? One day's travel. We should be near it now."

"Yeah, one day... by camel! What's wrong with you, Daniel? They might not be the fastest beasts, granted, but I think they do better time then two hot and tired people." 

"Sorry, not thinking clearly. Can't we take a break?"

"We'd better keep going. We've a lot of ground to cover".

"Twenty minutes?" Daniel panted. "Ten... ?Five?"

"Okay, Daniel, take five".

Daniel dropped to the ground on his knees, clutching his side. They were both covered in sweat.

"Your ribs bothering you?"

"I'm just bruised and stiff."

"Here." Jack handed Daniel the water container.

"Thanks." Daniel took a few sips then handed the container back to Jack. "Better not drink too much, might get drunk."

"You were always a cheap date, Jackson." Jack swallowed some mouthfuls of the liquid.

"Funny. I don't think there is much chance of me getting too much to drink on this trip. Damn, it's hot."

"Aren't you supposed to be good in the heat? Egypt. Abydos. Ring a bell?"

"Well, Jack," Daniel ducked his head in embarrassment, "I was never that great in the heat."

"Really?" Jack was incredulous.

Daniel sighed. "I should have grabbed more stuff. The trick to surviving in the desert is to be part of the desert's ecosystem, and not to fight it. But you need to be prepared. We're not. We should have brought more with us. All our gear is back at the settlement. We don't even have our GDOs."

"Yeah, I've done desert survival 101. But the military teaches us to accept the situation. Do not blame yourself or others. Do not waste time contemplating "What if I had... If we had hung around, we might not be here now. We were under pretty heavy fire; I seem to remember all our gear under flames and mortar. Don't blame yourself. Come on, Jackson, up and at 'em."

They struggled to their feet. Daniel coughed.

Jack eyed Daniel appraisingly. "You all right?"

"Yeah, fine."

They trudged on in the sand. It was well past noon, yet the sun was still high in the sky. Jack was leading the way, Daniel a few steps behind. Daniel was finding it harder and harder to keep going. His legs were protesting and his ribs sore. He concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. He was feeling extremely tired, his legs screaming at him to stop. It was becoming harder to figure out where he was going, so he focused on Jack's feet, trying to follow the path that Jack was taking. This worked for a while, but then Jack's feet seemed to take on a life of their own, waving one way then another. He started to stagger. All he could see were Jack's feet, but he couldn't judge where they were; it was like they were part of a dream where they were coming at him from all directions. Suddenly they rushed at him, everything went white, there was a feeling of hitting a hot gritty surface, then a blissful feeling of release and darkness. 

Jack heard a groan and a thump, he turned to see Daniel lying still, face down in the sand.

Jack ran back to him. "Daniel! Come on." Jack started to turn Daniel over. "We gotta keep moving."

Daniel pushed himself up on his elbows, spluttering with sand in his mouth, "But I don't have to report for another six hours!"

"Hey, we're almost there."

"Where, where are we going?"

"Nice little place I know. Plenty of shade. Might even be able to arrange some dancing girls for you."

"Will they have blankets there?"

"Huh?" Jack looked confused.

"I'm freezing." Daniel huddled back down into the sand, his arms wrapped around himself, shivering.

Jack felt Daniel's skin. It was clammy and he looked pale. "Heat exhaustion. Damn. Come here." Jack helped Daniel sit up and handed him the water. Daniel had a few sips then gave the water back. "No, Daniel, have some more. You need it."

Daniel shook his head adamantly. "No, Jack. I won't take another person's share."

"You'll drink it, that's an order."

Daniel tried to stand up. Jack pulled him back down. "Take the water or I'll knock you on your ass and pour it down your throat."

Daniel took the container and held it up, sipping the last few drops.

"Easy," said Jack. Daniel gave the container back. It was now empty.

"Thanks."

Jack put Daniel's arm across the back of his neck and helped him to his feet. They were both panting and hunched over, their muscles protesting at the movement.

They managed to keep going for another hour, Jack supporting Daniel more and more, when Daniel gave a yelp and fell to the ground, clutching his leg.

"What's the matter?"

"Cramp," Daniel grunted out, his face distorted with pain. 

"You're getting worse. We need to get you to the shelter."

Daniel lurched forward as his stomach tried to expel contents that were long gone. He was practically sobbing as he tried to cope with the duel demands of his stomach and leg. He was weak and exhausted. Jack rubbed his back reassuringly. "Easy, Daniel, easy."

Once Daniel's body let up, Jack again pulled the younger man to his feet. "Come on, Daniel, we can do this." Daniel just grunted, as Jack used one hand to support Daniel's arm across his shoulders while the other grabbed Daniel's belt in his effort to keep him on his feet. 

It was hard going, Jack's determination the only thing keeping them moving. Thirty minutes later as they came over the top of yet another sand dune, Jack stopped. Daniel lifted his head at the change. Jack nodded his head towards the rocky outcrop. Daniel nodded his head, his relief apparent. Jack pulled Daniel towards the shelter grunting with effort.

It was good to get out of the oppressive heat of the sun. The rock provided relative coolness as Jack maneuvered Daniel towards the back of the shelter. Daniel's eyes were closed and his limbs floppy as he relied on Jack to guide him. Jack helped him make a relatively controlled decent to a sitting position, with his back leaning against the rock. "Easy, easy," Jack muttered to Daniel. Once Daniel was down, Jack collapsed next to him, clearly exhausted. He allowed himself a few moments then looked around, assessing their situation. 

They had stopped here to make camp on their way to the settlement. Zabrall's men obviously used the place in their yearly trip to the Stargate to check the cover stone. As a result there were a few discarded signs of human habitation. A few containers, a cleared area surrounded by stones that was the campfire, some wood-like materials stacked nearby for fuel. Precious little else. Jack climbed to his feet groaning as his sore muscles protested. He was aware that he too had been effected by the punishing trek across the desert. He needed to take care of Daniel as well as himself, or they might not make it out of this.

He started going through the containers, and picked up one that sloshed when he moved it. Daniel heard the sound and glanced at Jack, then closed his eyes and rested his head back against the rock, making a sobbing sound that spoke of relief. Jack opened the lid, sniffing the contents; his face screwed up as his nose registered the stench of stagnant water.

"Water's off the menu." 

Jack staggered back to Daniel and painfully sat down beside him, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, I'm having fun, thanks for talking me into the extra days. It's been a blast."

Daniel raised his head and turned to look at Jack. Then he dropped his head again. He had nothing to say.

Jack sat there a while, his body trying to recover from the ordeal of getting to shelter. Then the Colonel kicked in. He took a deep breath, got to his knees and shuffled his body so that he was facing Daniel. He then examined him. Daniel had stopped sweating; in fact his jacket and T-shirt was completely dry. Jack took off Daniel's T- shirt, undid the belt and trousers and pulled them off Daniel, leaving him in his boxers. Daniel appeared to have no energy; it was a little easier than trying to undress an unconscious man, but only just. Daniel was either semi-conscious or didn't seem to care. Jack could see some bruises starting to come out on the left side of Daniel's torso, but it didn't look too serious. Once Daniel was naked apart from the boxers, Jack took off his own T-shirt and pants, then picked up the T-shirt and began fanning Daniel's flushed, overheated body.

* * *

Daniel lifted his head. It was dark but he could see a fire burning. He turned to look at it. A fire, Jack had lit a fire.

"Wh...What ya do? Rub two sticks together?"

"Survival training, Daniel, comes in handy sometimes." Jack stood up and brought over the container that had carried their precious water on their desert trek. He had put his own clothes back on as the temperature had dropped. "It might not taste too good, but I think I've boiled away anything that could hurt us."

He bought the container to Daniel's lips, only to have the younger man turn his head away.

"I'm not thirsty." 

"Let's not get into that argument again."

Daniel made a swallowing motion then bent his head forward and took a sip. He quickly turned his head and spat out the water in disgust.

"Worse than blood soup."

Jack bent his head in disappointment for a moment. Then he looked at Daniel appraisingly. His chest was rising and falling with a frantic rhythm. His skin was still flushed, hot and dry. Jack didn't know what Daniel's temperature was; part of him was glad he didn't. He was sure it wouldn't be reassuring.

"You need water."

"What I need... is sleep." Daniel closed his eyes, his chest moving as though he had just run a race.

"You have a fever, Daniel. Your heart is racing and you have all the symptoms of heat stroke. If you fall asleep, you could lapse into a coma."

"A coma?" Daniel said breathlessly looking at Jack through half- opened eyes.

Jack nodded.

"That sounds... nice." Daniel closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"When we get back to the SGC, you can sleep all you want. Right now, you're going to stay with me and drink this water. Come on, sit up."

Jack helped Daniel to sit up straighter. He then put the container to Daniel's lips. Daniel leaned forward, moving his lips to the container's edge. He looked up at Jack, who nodded encouragement. Daniel took a few cautious sips, grimacing at the taste. Jack held the container to Daniel's lips as long as possible, until Daniel pulled away, coughing. 

Daniel leant back against the wall, clearly spent after the effort required to drink the water. Jack sat opposite him. Daniel's eyes were closed and his breathing had become heavier. Jack gave Daniel a gentle punch on the shoulder.

"Dr Jackson."

"Wha... Jack."

Jack stared at the archaeologist for a moment, thinking. "The Egyptian gods. Run through them chronologically."

Daniel's allowed his head to loll against the rock behind him, eyes half-open staring into space, and said weakly, "you've gotta be kidding me."

"Egyptian gods. Name them." The Colonel's voice got louder. "That's an order."

"Well..." Daniel started speaking, taking breaths after each couple of words, "there was the god of ice cream, then the god of iced drinks..." Jack looked confused for a moment, then twisted his mouth into a smile as he slowly shook his head. Yep that was Daniel obeying an order all right. 

"... then the god of home-made fruity ice blocks..." Daniel continued in a monotone voice. "Got anything to eat around here?"

"Nope. But when we are back home, I'll treat you to anything you want. What would you like? Anything."

"No essence of the male."

"No, I don't think we can get that in town anyway. Tell me what you want."

"A tall ice cream sundae."

"Sure, what will it have in it?"

"Vanilla and chocolate ice cream, layered with lots of chocolate sauce, with cream, and topped with pieces of walnut."

"Sounds nice, what else?" Daniel's eyes were closed again. "What else?" Jack said loudly, nudging Daniel with his foot.

"Umm..." Daniel opened his eyes, blinking them in the half- light, "don't know."

"Come on, Daniel, what do you want with your ice cream sundae? My treat."

"Jack... I feel sick."

"Oh. Sorry."

* * *

For hours now Jack had kept Daniel awake, making him have some water every few minutes, despite the continuing nausea. Thankfully, Daniel had managed to keep the water down. Jack was tired, but he dared not sleep. He knew how serious heat stroke was. His friend seemed to be hanging on, but for how long? He didn't know what to do. He should go to the Stargate while it was still dark, and get some help but he didn't think Daniel would be here when help arrived, not alive anyway. Besides, Jack didn't think that he could make it to the gate. He was finding it harder to think clearly, his thoughts were muddled, his body stiff, muscles aching and cramping. He knew he was suffering from dehydration and possibly heat exhaustion, though thankfully, he seemed to have been spared Daniel's suffering. He wondered why Daniel had got heat stroke and he hadn't. He guessed that everyone was different. Daniel had said that he wasn't that good in the heat. Wasn't that ironic, considering where he had spent large parts of his life. At least they had made it as far as shelter, and had made the water last a fair while. Jack's eyes widened as he came to a realization. 

"Daniel."

"Umm..."

"Hey, Daniel."

"What?"

"You cheated, didn't you?"

"What?"

"With the water, you cheated, you shit. I know, Daniel. You didn't take your share." Jack shook the other man's shoulders, but the gesture lacked force. "Damn you, Daniel. Damn you. Do you enjoy dying or something? Why?"

Daniel shrugged. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the rock.

"Damn you, Daniel."

The peace of the night was suddenly shattered as a shrieking sound filled the night sky; and there was an explosion somewhere outside.

Jack got up and walked towards the entrance and looked out. He could see a light streaking across the night sky, coming in their direction.

He turned to Daniel, yelling. "Keep your head down!"

"Okay, Jack. I'm sorry I didn't take the water!" Daniel was looking around confusedly, gasping hoarsely as he tried to take deep breaths.

Jack ran towards Daniel, sliding in the dirt to land next to him. He pulled Daniel towards him, protecting Daniel's head with his own body. The shrieking got louder and there was a terrific noise outside. Dirt and stones came raining down on them, and sand and dust filled the air. 

Daniel was coughing, gasping for breath. Jack yelled, "we've got to get out of here!" He grabbed Daniel under the arms and pulled him to his feet. "Come on." He supported Daniel as they left the shelter and moved towards the nearest sand dune. As they approached it, there was a loud explosion behind them and the top of the outcrop collapsed; the force of the explosion knocking the men off their feet.

Jack recovered first. "Come on." He dragged Daniel to his feet, pulling Daniel's arm across his shoulders again, while Daniel's other arm hugged his bruised ribs. They started climbing the sand dune. It was tough work. 

Daniel gritted his teeth. "Ah! I'm just slowing you down. Go!" he panted out.

"I don't take orders from you," Jack replied angrily, holding onto Daniel. They made slow progress up the dune, both grunting with exertion. Once they got to the top, they dropped down the other side. Jack turned onto his stomach and looked over the top of the dune. The missiles continued to rain down on the area surrounding the outcrop. He turned to go help Daniel, who was still lying where he had fallen. 

"Daniel." He pulled at Daniel's shoulders trying to get him to turn over. There was no response. "Daniel. Wake up." Jack manhandled Daniel onto his back with some difficulty, the younger man's body appearing lifeless. "Daniel." Jack slapped Daniel's face. "Daniel, wake up. Don't do this. Daniel, come on." Jack searched the younger man's face for some sign of consciousness, but there was nothing.

Daniel was out cold.

* * *

After what felt like forever, the missiles stopped. Jack was sitting next to Daniel, who had been positioned on his side. The Colonel had run out of ideas. It was no longer pitch black; dawn was approaching. The sun would rise shortly. Jack rubbed his face with his hands. They were toast, literally.

"Colonel O'Neill."

Jack looked up, his mouth hanging open at the sight of Zabrall and two of his men coming towards him.

Zabrall handed Jack a water skin and bent down to look at Daniel.

"How long has Dr Jackson been like this?"

Jack stopped drinking, wiping his mouth as he lowered the water. "A few hours. He has heat stroke, he's not good." 

"I can see that, Colonel."

"Will your people be able to treat him if you get him home?" Zabrall asked.

"Yes, I hope so. Was that an offer? What the hell is going on?"

"The attack on our settlement was larger than usual, there wasn't much left." Zabrall frowned. "Apparently we had a traitor among us. The Terrothans knew you were with us. That's why they attacked with such force. They were worried you would help us. When your bodies were not found in the rubble, they knew you were still alive. It made sense you would make your way back to the Stargate. Two men on foot, with limited water; they figured you would be at the outcrop shelter."

"And you know all this, how?"

"As I said we had a traitor in our midst. He had been communicating to the Terrothans in return for a promise of sanctuary. He was discovered by us, and questioned. He will not be betraying us again."

"So you came to find us. To make us help you?"

"Colonel, whatever you may think of us, our cause is just. I am an honorable man. I asked for your help. But I will not use force to make you help us. We will help you return to the Stargate. Hopefully it is still functioning. The Terrothans probably targeted it during the night in case you had reached it."

"Do they only attack at night?"

"Yes, the heat of the sun somehow affects their targeting technology."

"Would they have sent troops?"

"There are no troops as such. They have the armed police in the city, but rely on intelligence and their air strikes to suppress us."

"I see. That's how you've survived this long."

"Yes, but not for much longer, I fear. We are a dying race, Colonel. You will not help us?"

"I will put your case to my superiors, but I'm afraid help is unlikely. Maybe we could send supplies. Food and medicine?"

"Thank you, Colonel, but I'm afraid that will not be enough to ensure our survival, only prolong the inevitable."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I, Colonel. Believe me." Zabrall paused, then took a deep breath. "We will help you and Dr Jackson get to the Stargate. Let us hope he is strong enough to survive the journey."

They again tried to rouse Daniel. They wiped his face with a wet cloth and put some drops of water in his mouth. After a few minutes there was a groan and Daniel moved his head from side to side. 

"Come on, buddy, you can do it." Jack held Daniel's face between his hands. "Come on, Daniel. I know you're in there."

Daniel's eyes opened a slit. He moaned softy.

"That's it. You need to have some water, Daniel."

Jack put the wet cloth against Daniel's mouth. Slowly, Daniel started sucking on it.

"There you go. That's it. I'm going to give you some water now." Jack placed the nozzle of the water skin next to Daniel's mouth and allowed a dribble of water in. Daniel swallowed. Jack sighed in relief. They spent the next hour getting some water into Daniel. It wasn't a great deal, but the hope was to at least stop him deteriorating further until he got some medical assistance. While they were doing this they discussed how they were going to tackle the journey. It was decided they should leave for the gate right away. There seemed little point waiting until nightfall, considering the limited shelter and Daniel's serious condition. The aim was to keep him as cool as possible, so they laid material down on the camel and dampened it to protect him somewhat from the heat of the animal. They then got Daniel on the camel. This was a job that took all four men to accomplish. Daniel seemed only semi- conscious, and was finding it difficult to understand what was asked of him. Daniel was then covered with more cloth, which was sprinkled with water; it was hoped that this would evaporate and cool him. Since there were three camels, they would have to double up. Jack wanted to ride with Daniel, but was overruled. Camels could be difficult creatures to manage, and Jack hadn't exactly impressed them with his respect and handling of the animals. Zabrall also had doubts about Jack's strength; he had been watching the Colonel and could see the exhaustion and strain in the man's demeanor. What Zabrall didn't realize was the fact that Jack let himself be overruled spoke volumes about his condition. Zabrall himself climbed on behind Daniel, making sure that he was secure. Once they had all mounted, they began their journey to the Stargate. 

Zabrall continued to try and get water into Daniel. It was awkward since Daniel was half-lying on the camel, his back to Zabrall, but Zabrall managed to get the nozzle to his mouth, continuing to get a few drops in Daniel's mouth every few minutes. He also kept sprinkling water onto the cloth covering Daniel. As the sun climbed in the sky, the sun's heat got hotter. It was no hotter than the journey to the settlement had been, but the already weakened condition of the two members of SG-1 and the effort in keeping Daniel as hydrated as possible took its toll. The journey was very different to the relatively carefree and happy group that had made its way to the settlement a few days before. 

The procession was making good time, when Jack noticed that Zabrall appeared to be having some difficulty. 

"Zabrall, what's going on?"

Zabrall looked across at Jack, perspiration on his face. "He is moving, he is saying something, I can't understand him. I'm not sure I can keep him on the camel."

Concerned, Jack signaled the others to stop. Once dismounted from their camels, they helped Zabrall's camel to sit without depositing both men on to the ground prematurely. Once Jack was close enough, he could see Zabrall's problem. Daniel was mumbling incoherently, and thrashing around. They carried him on to the ground.

"Daniel? Can you hear me?" Jack tapped Daniel's cheek.

Daniel's eyes sprung open, he tried to jump to his feet but both Jack and the weakness of his body prevented him from getting very far. Jack was dismayed at the heat coming off Daniel's skin, it was practically too hot to touch. There was a wildness in Daniel's eyes that Jack had only seen on one other occasion. Jack practically felt a physical blow as his mind flashed back to the time Daniel was going through withdrawal from sarcophagus addiction. 

"Hey, Danny, can you hear me?" 

Daniel looked around him, seemingly in a panic. "Where are we? Where are you taking me?"

"Its okay, Daniel. We are going back to the Stargate. You will be fine."

"No!"

"Yes, Daniel. We will have you in old Doc Fras... err... Warner's hands in no time."

Daniel looked round at the other men.

"It is true we are only a short way from the Stargate," Zabrall confirmed. "Let us help you onto the camel so we can complete the journey."

Daniel shook his head. "No. I'm going to walk."

Jack looked exasperated; he ran his hand through his hair. "Sure, Daniel, go for it."

"He can not..." Zabrall started, but Jack stopped him with a gesture.

Daniel struggled to get to his feet. After several attempts, he was still firmly on the ground.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"I feel strange."

With frightening force, Daniel's head was thrown back as his body was gripped with violent convulsions as a seizure struck. 

Zabrall's men jumped back in shock. Zabrall looked at Jack. Jack grabbed Daniel's legs and dragged him well clear of the camels or anything else that might be in the way. He tried to get Daniel on to his side. Zabrall could see what Jack was trying to do and after a moment, bent down to help. Jack kept mumbling one word under his breath. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

After a few long minutes, Daniel's body stilled. Jack checked that Daniel was still breathing then slumped down, resting his head on Daniel's side, feeling drained. 

Zabrall patted Jack's shoulder, offering silent comfort. Jack was grateful for the gesture. He didn't know what he would have done if Zabrall hadn't turned up. Well, he did know. He would have watched his friend die; the only consolation being that Jack would probably be following him.

"Colonel, we are close to the Stargate. Let us make haste."

Jack nodded. Zabrall instructed his men, and in a few minutes the procession was again on its way. The only difference being that this time the camels were prodded into a faster stride. 

Within an hour, Zabrall was shouting and pointing. The Stargate and the DHD were still there. Jack's body sagged with relief. Daniel had remained unconscious throughout the journey. They dismounted, the men helping Daniel down off the camel.

"Don't worry, Colonel, you will have him home soon."

"Well, it's not that easy, Zabrall."

"What do you mean?"

"We need a code to safely get home. I haven't got the device I need to send that code."

"So what will you do?"

"I'll have to gate somewhere else, then go home from there."

"You will send a code from there?"

"Yes, we have given people on some other worlds methods to contact us if they need to. I just have to try to remember the gate addresses. It's really Daniel's area."

"These other people? They are people you have helped?"

Jack was speechless for a few moments; it was true that they had helped others before they got so tunnel-visioned about obtaining weapons technology. He looked at Daniel's still form. He really needed to get Daniel some medical attention, and fast. Jack rubbed his hand through his hair. What would Daniel do?

"Zabrall. How would you feel about leaving here?"

"What do you mean?"

"We might be able to offer your people somewhere else to make your home. You would be starting from scratch, but you would be safe. We could help you settle and rebuild."

"Really? You could do this?"

"Yes." Jack's eyes were determined. "We could and we will."

"I do not know what to say. That would be an answer to our prayers."

"Then consider it done." Jack knew he shouldn't be making this promise without talking to Hammond, but damn it, it had been too long since they had helped someone else, just because they could. 

The Stargate began to turn noisily. 

"Quick, out of sight!" Zabrall and Jack both spoke at once, hustling everyone back out of sight behind a sand dune. Zabrall and Jack grabbed Daniel, while the other two men pulled the camels out of sight just as the gate exploded into life.

Jack looked over the dune at the Stargate, which was open and rippling. But there was no other movement. He let his eyes drift to the communications beacon SG-1 had erected and did the math. They were supposed to be at the shelter tonight, on their way home from the settlement. They were supposed to be in range of the communications beacon. With an explosion of energy, Jack jumped up, hurling himself towards the beacon. He grabbed the beacon, ripping it from the sand and jumped on it, destroying it.

Zabrall was watching from the relative safety of the dune. Jack glanced back at him. Yep, he acknowledged. Mad as a hatter. The gate disengaged. The silence was deafening. Jack waited, staring at the gate. After what felt like hours it started turning again, engaging with a whoosh. Jack kept staring as a MALP emerged from the event horizon. He could have hugged it.

* * *

Daniel tried to open his eyes. His eyelashes were stuck together. After a few attempts he managed to get them open. He looked around. The SGC; he had made it. He felt groggy and ached all over, his mouth and throat felt dry and raw. There was a curtain pulled partly around his bed, and he couldn't see anyone about. He looked around for the call button. There it was, just out of reach. Of course. He started shuffling himself up the bed, trying to sit up a bit. After a few seconds he had to stop to recover. His body felt like it weighed a ton. Either that or his muscles were weaker than he could ever remember. He was already sweating with the effort of trying to reach the call button.

"Hey! Daniel, hold on." 

Sam appeared from the other side of the curtain with a cup of coffee in her hand. She quickly placed it on the bedside table. 

"Sorry, Daniel, I was only gone a minute. Are you all right? I'll just tell a nurse you are awake." Her head disappeared round the curtain again and he heard her call out to one of the nurses.

"Sorry, Daniel, I should have got someone to watch you while I got my drink. The Colonel won't be happy went he finds out you woke up alone. How are you feeling?"

"Okay." Daniel tried to make his voice work, and tried to move again. "Sam, could you...?"

"Sure, Daniel." Sam positioned the pillow so Daniel was once again resting against it. "You're sweating. Are you okay?"

"You tell me." His eyes widened. "Where's Jack? Is he okay?"

"Settle down, Daniel. The Colonel's fine. He will be along to see you in a minute, I'm sure. He had something he had to attend to."

Dr Warner came round the corner with a chart. "Good morning, Dr Jackson, nice to have you with us again."

God, it was like he was visiting a hotel. The infirmary would never be the same again. He never thought he'd miss the invasive penlight in the eye thing. He suddenly felt choked up. His eyes watered, and he swallowed, trying to control his emotions. 

Sam was staring at him. "Daniel, what is it?"

Just then Jack walked into the room looking a bit sunburned but otherwise normal. He took one look at Daniel. "What the heck is going on? I leave for a few minutes, put my SIC in charge and what happens? What have you said to him?" He turned accusingly and glared at Warner.

"It's okay, Jack."

"No, it's not, Daniel. What did you say?" Jack looked at Dr Warner accusingly.

"Nothing, yet." Dr Warner looked ruffled.

"Jack, it was nothing, it's nothing."

"I was just about to talk to Dr Jackson about his condition. I should probably do that in private."

"I'd rather that they stay," Daniel said.

"Well, if you are sure, Dr Jackson."

"Daniel, and yes, I am."

"Well, you and Colonel O'Neill were brought in four days ago."

"Four days?" Daniel was surprised.

"Yes. The Colonel was suffering from dehydration and heat exhaustion, he was treated and kept overnight then released. You were suffering from heat stroke and were in a coma. We used aggressive techniques to cool your body. You were on life support for three days. There was some minor organ damage and we have been treating that. Your temperature has been fluctuating and will probably do so for some time. However, the fluctuations should be less severe. You were lucky, Dr Jackson; heat stroke can cause permanent damage. You should be fine in due course." Dr Warner paused and looked at Jack and Sam. "You can talk to him for a few minutes, but he needs to rest."

"Thank you, Doctor." Sam smiled and squeezed Daniel's hand reassuringly.

Teal'c walked into the infirmary and approached Daniel's bed.

Jack looked at Teal'c. "Hello, Teal'c. Yep, Daniel's awake, I see you got your memo."

"Okay, I'll leave you with your team mates for now, Dr Jackson. I will be back shortly." Dr Warner looked at Daniel's visitors. "Just a few minutes now." 

Teal'c inclined his head to show that he understood. Dr Warner tucked the clipboard under his arm and left. 

"I am pleased to see you awake, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c spoke softly.

"Yes, I'm so glad you are back with us, Daniel. We were worried." Sam was still holding onto Daniel's hand.

"Nonsense," said Jack gruffly. "It would take a little more than a bit of sun to kill our Daniel, he is un... umm... killable." 

Sam ignored her CO and kissed Daniel on the cheek. "Get some rest, Daniel, I'll come back and visit tonight." 

"I shall visit as well. Is there anything I can bring you, Daniel Jackson?"

"No, thank you, Teal'c."

Sam gave Daniel another smile, then turned to leave.

"Sir," she said as she passed Jack.

"Major," Jack responded.

Teal'c nodded as he passed Jack.

"Teal'c."

Jack moved closer to Daniel.

"So, what was all that about? You know, when I came in."

"Nothing, Jack. I really don't want to talk about it now."

"Didn't look like nothing. Did Warner say something?"

"No, Jack." Daniel closed his eyes for a moment.

Jack sat down on the chair next to the bed. 

Daniel opened his eyes. "So how did we get out of there? Last thing I remember was lots of sand in my face."

"Well, Daniel, believe it or not, Zabrall came through for us."

"Really?" Daniel looked thoughtful. "How badly were they hit?"

"The settlement was basically totaled."

"I guess I missed a fair bit."

"Not really."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, in your absence I decided to do a bit of Daniel Jackson role playing. That was what I was doing when Carter was doing the bedside vigil thing. Badly, I might add."

"Sam didn't... What do you mean role playing?"

"Well, Danny boy," Jack looked smug. "I saved Zabrall and his people."

Daniel opened his mouth, then closed it. "Wha... how?"

"We are going to re-locate them. They are happy, I'm happy and I knew you would be happy. My idea, you know. Water?"

"Yes, please." Jack helped maneuver the bendy straw into Daniel's mouth.

Daniel sipped on the water. "Thanks."

Daniel's eyes blinked rapidly; he couldn't fight sleep any longer. His voice was soft as he looked at Jack. "You know, Jack." Jack moved closer as Daniel's eyes began to drift shut. "I think all those years of training you finally paid off."

The End


End file.
